Laughing Myself to Sleep
by pasmoicava
Summary: The last full moon has left Remus more drained than before. But, while Peter is busy in the library and James is off at qidditch practice, he pulls out a book and ropes Sirius into reading it with him. Turns out, a good book and snuggling with Sirius Black will cure most anything.


**AN: Yes, this is what I have been doing instead of updating FlowersandCastles and I am sorry. I'm trying but inspiration for that fic is rather low at the moment. In the mean time, enjoy my fluffy wolfstar one shot. I will not apologize for the deer pun.**

Sirius and Remus sat doubled over on the couch in front of the fire in the common room. Their howls of laughter echoed off the walls and drowned out all other conversations. James had gone off to Quidditch practice and Peter was looking up something in the library. Having nothing better to do, Remus pulled out the book he'd given Sirius as a birthday present and bribed him into reading it with him. Sirius was none too thrilled about this until Remus started reading out loud. The book was a collection of stories about a foolish wizard's life and as it turned out, it was hilarious. They took turns reading a loud from it, pausing frequently to catch their breath and to calm their fits of giggles.

"Okay, okay!" Sirius sat up wiping away tears of laughter. "One more, Moony! Come on!"

Remus took a minute to collect himself. "Alright, Padfoot." He hadn't laughed like this in what felt like weeks. The last moon hadn't been very kind to him and no amount of chocolate was helping him to come out of his slump. Lately the only one who had been able to raise his mood was Sirius. Remus scooted closer to him and held one side of the book open while Sirius held the other.

Their knees were touching and Sirius could feel Remus lean against him ever so slightly. He had seen Remus's eyes fluttering while he read the last story and did not protest. His friend hadn't slept since the last change and although they all noticed, all of them pretended they didn't since Moony tried hard to hide it.

Again, the boy's found themselves struck by uncontainable laughter that filled the room. Remus was sure that most of the stories were elaborated, but the silly pictures of the wizard and his mishaps made them a bit more believable. They finished the story and began quoting from their favorites, flipping through the pages to the pictures once more and collapsing into fits of giggles. Remus's fatigue was becoming more apparent however, and they soon settled down. Sirius knew it was only time before either Remus put himself to bed, or would need carrying as he sometimes had a habit of falling asleep where he sat.

Sirius had started to transfigure chess pieces when Remus suddenly slumped over with his eyes half closed.

"Rem?"

"Just tired." He muttered with a yawn.

"I can tell. Go on up to bed, mate."

Instead, Remus slid over until he was fully leaning on Sirius. His head on his shoulder and his hand slightly grabbing the other boy's wrist.

Sirius smiled and rolled his eyes. "Or stay here."

Remus hummed and nuzzled into his neck.

It suddenly seemed as though everyones eyes were on them but Sirius did his best to ignore it. _Just being paranoid._ he thought. _If you can't snuggle up for a nap with your best mate then what good was having one._ Still, he avoided looking around. He shifted their positions so that they both were laying on the couch instead of in danger of falling off of it. Sirius had to prop his head up on the armrest so that they both could fit, he was sure he was going to have a crick in his neck by morning, but at least Remus could sleep comfortably.

A commotion on the other side of the room nearly startled Remus awake, but, after a few gentle back rubs, he was asleep once more. Sirius took a mental note to tell off whom ever had cause the noise. Sure, Sirius could have just carried his sleeping friend up to the dorm, but that meant moving and Sirius was far too comfortable to move. He looked down at his best friend and it felt right somehow. _Fuck what other people say._ He thought with a smile. He wasn't giving this up.

Peter walked through the portrait hole to find two of his best friends practically spooning on the sofa. He had suspected that something had been going on between the two but walking in on this, in the middle of the common room no less, made him extremely uncomfortable.

Sirius was absent-mindedly stroking Remus hair while throwing glares at any one who made the slightest of noise. He stopped his petting when he noticed Peter walking over, but did not otherwise make a move to untangle himself from the boys lanky limbs.

"Can you believe this?" He muttered pointing at the sleeping Remus. "Fell dead asleep in the middle of a conversation."

Peter chuckled lamely. "Need help tucking him in, Padfoot?" He was hoping Sirius was only being lazy and decided to wait for him rather than carrying their friend up a flight of stairs by himself.

"Nah, it's alright. Wouldn't want to wake him."

"Yeah, right." Peter shuffled his feet. Remus was no light sleeper, and he knew it, but if they were comfortable flaunting in the common room far be it from Peter to stop them. At least they weren't in the dorm. He wouldn't have to watch Black's face going soft every time he gazed at the werwolf on his chest while he fell asleep.

"I'm going to bed." He said abruptly. "Night." And with that he scurried up the stairs intentionally ignoring Sirius's requests for a pillow and blanket.

Sirius sighed. Peter was no good with change and he suppose this was just something he would have to get use to. He summoned the pillow and blanket himself and arranged them around him and Remus.

James didn't return until close to midnight. Practice had run late and he felt cold down to his bones. He was looking forward to a sit by the fire after a hot shower only to find his spot already occupied. James stood in surprise as a smile crept onto his face.

"They've been like that all night." a voice said. Lily sat at a desk in the corner with shadows under her eyes, her hair disheveled, and crumpled pieces of parchment littering the floor around her. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

"Lily Evans, you didn't have to wait up for little old me." He grinned and removed his gloves before approaching her.

She ignored his tease. "This divination assignment is impossible. How am I suppose to know what happens when Saturn influences the second moon of Mars?" She threw down her quill in frustration.

James leaned over to look at the charts. "It bodes well for handsome dark haired devils and their red headed lovers."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Does it now." She gave him a peck on the lips and ruffled his hair. "How was practice?"

"Never mind that. When did this happen?" He gestured to his two snoring friends.

Lily turned to look and smiled. "Remus finally passed out while sitting next to Sirius. Sirius decided he didn't want to move and well, there you have it."

"Huh." James adjusted his glasses and stood up straight. "Just thought it would have been more dramatic when they finally confessed."

Lily shrugged and began cleaning up her mess. "I think they are playing it off as a, _'this isn't what it looks like'_ type situation."

"That I can believe." James chuckled. "Moony and Padfoot. For such clever guys they really are clueless."

"And you're no better, deer." She smirked.

The two left to find their own private corner of the castle while their friends slept soundly on, tangled in each others arms.


End file.
